All about you
by jellerspot
Summary: Um final alternativo para o episódio s01ep16 no qual Kurt faz um aniversário surpresa para Jane


Já era mais de 22:40 da noite e eu ainda estava no escritório. Todos já haviam partido, alegando diversos compromissos, mas eu estava adiando minha ida para a solitária safehouse pois não suportaria passar meu aniversário lá, sozinha. Eu estava tão cansada de estar só, e embora a companhia de Weller fosse a única que fizesse eu não me sentir só, ele estava começando a me deixar mais de lado nos últimos dias. Hoje eu havia descoberto o motivo: Alisson Knight.

Aquilo me doía muito, porque eu o queria, o queria mais que tudo nessa vida, mas eu não podia. Não enquanto estivesse alimentando mentiras entre nós dois. Mas me doía ter que mentir pra ele, ter que manter essa distância e ver que essa distância talvez o tenha feito me superar e finalmente voltar para Allie. No fundo queria que ele estivesse comigo. Já não me importava mais Oscar e eu não queria passar meu aniversário com uma pessoa que tenta me manipular e cuspir mentiras deslavadas com um olhar sereno na minha cara. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Dr. Borden bateu na porta de vidro.

Você não devia ter ido embora já? - Ele pergunta enquanto abre a porta

Só estava lendo algumas coisas. Irei em breve. - Respondi com um meio sorriso realmente pensando que estar ali não mudaria em nada no fato de eu estar sozinha em meu aniversário

Você aceita uma carona? - Ele pergunta sem hesitar

Não. É muito generosidade sua. Eu moro em caminho totalmente oposto ao seu. - Disse enquanto desligava o computador e vestia minha jaqueta

Então - Ele disse enquanto pensava - Eu tenho um compromisso bem perto da sua casa, Jane. - Ele concluiu

Ok. - Respondi tentando convencer a mim mesma que seria bom ter uma companhia por esses minutos até a casa

O caminho foi tomado por uma conversa estranha e engraçada com Borden sobre criar animais. Ele estava me convencendo a criar um cachorro mas depois rimos com a possibilidade de acontecimentos com isso já que eu sequer cuido bem de mim mesma. Rimos até que chegamos na casa. Ele ficou esperando eu entrar e quando eu estava abrindo a porta ele me chamou.

Você tem como me conceder um copo d'agua? Tenho que tomar um remédio

Claro que sim, pode entrar. - Respondi enquanto ia entrando e ligando as luzes. Virei minha cabeça lentamente dizendo - Só não repara muito na bagunça por...

Minhas palavras foram interrompidas por uma explosão de confetes e Patterson, Tasha e mais algumas pessoas do escritório batendo parabéns para mim. No começo, me senti super embaraçada com a situação, pois embora tivesse esse corpo coberto de tatuagens, eu não gostava muito de chamar atenção. Mas depois a felicidade me consumiu. Todos estavam lá por mim. Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, todos estavam ali. Todos menos Weller. Meu pensamento sobre ele foi interrompido quando ele me abraçou por trás e sussurrou:

Feliz aniversário. - Acompanhado por um sorriso que iluminou aquele momento mais que o sol

Enquanto cortava o bolo, desejei que a verdade não o assustasse e nem mudasse os sentimentos dele por mim. Mesmo que hoje ele já não mais me quisesse como mulher, mas que ele não me odiasse. Isso já seria o suficiente para seguir em frente feliz. Todos se serviram e ele estava conversando com Dr. Borden enquanto eu estava comendo e Patterson veio sentar ao meu lado.

Ele me disse que está saindo com outra pessoa. - Disse sem pensar e Patt me olhou assustada mas depois olhou pra frente.

Alisson Knight? - Ela perguntou e eu não tive coragem de responder, apenas acenei com a cabeça. - Eu os vi hoje no corredor, conversando, mas não num tom muito amigável. Ela estava falando algo sobre ele olhar para ela diferente de como olha… - E suas palavras falharam - pra você.

Nós nos olhamos e ela abaixou a cabeça, eu temi por ela ficar triste mas felizmente ela não o fez.

Jane, eu sei que não deve ser tão bom ouvir conselhos amorosos de uma pessoa que foi responsável pela morte do seu namorado, mas o Weller é louco por você. - Ela disse apertando minha mão e eu falhei miseravelmente ao tentar não ficar nervosa com aquilo.

Balancei minha cabeça em negação e ela interrompeu rindo

Vocês dois são igualmente teimosos. Isso irrita sabia?

Não pude deixar de também rir. Era verdade.

Veja, eles dois brigaram porque ela queria que ele fosse vê-la e ele disse que não, disse que tinha um compromisso com você. Ela descobriu que ele está por semanas preparando essa festa surpresa para você conosco e surtou. Ele disse que era melhor ela ir. O Weller, se estiver saindo novamente com ela, está só se enganando. Ele sabe porque não deu certo da primeira vez e sabe que quase ninguém apoia. Não quanto apoiamos "Jeller".

Jeller, o que é isso?

Jane e Weller, ué. O shipper de todo o FBI. E da família Weller também.

Não podemos deixar de não rir absurdamente.

Vocês estão todos loucos. - Respondi aos risos quando Weller nos interrompeu.

Quem está louco e porque? - Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos e sentando ao meu lado, com aqueles olhos que derretiam tudo dentro de mim.

As pessoas já estavam começando a ir embora pois já passava da meia noite. Eu o encarei e depois voltei o meu olhar para Patterson que finalmente o respondeu:

Ninguém. Estamos só rindo de umas expressões novas que eu estava ensinando a Jane sobre o escritório.

Ah. - Ele respondeu sem se convencer muito da resposta e olhando novamente nos meus olhos. Seu olhar era o melhor antidoto para todas as feridas que haviam dentro de mim.

Embaraçada entre nós, Patterson me abraçou e se despediu, indo pra casa. Eu continuei a comer o bolo enquanto eu e Weller estávamos sentados um do lado do outro num silêncio que incomodava mais que qualquer barulho no mundo. Todos foram embora e eu olhei no relógio quando eram 00:25. Eu e Weller eram os únicos ali.

Você já pode ir pra casa se quiser. - Respondi enquanto começava a juntar o lixo que haviam deixado pelo balcão.

Eu vou te ajudar. - Ele respondeu se levantando e começando a arrumar tudo. Por um segundo eu pensei como seria a vida se morássemos juntos mas logo fugir desse pensamento. Eu estava ficando louca.

Você mentiu direitinho pra mim. - Eu respondi dando um sorriso e ele chegou mais perto de mim tocando em minha cintura, me deixando um pouco arrepiada.

Foi difícil mentir pra você. - Ele disse chegando um pouco mais perto.

Kurt… - Eu disse tentando diminuir a distância entre nós pois havia me sentido mal por estar omitindo coisa pra ele. Coloquei minha mão em seu peito, na tentativa de manter uma distância entre nós. Ele colocou a outra mão no outro lado da minha cintura e me puxou pra mais perto. Me fazendo olhar no olho dele. Aquilo me dopava e me deixava sedenta por ele. Eu estava nervosa. - Não me segura assim. Você tem a Alisson Kni…

Não, Jane. Não tenho. Nós saímos por duas vezes mas ela teve um surto de ciúmes e não tivemos mais nada. - Ele respondeu com os lábios por centimentros do meu.

Ciúmes? - Perguntei sem evitar o sorriso no rosto e ele riu também.

Sim. Ela percebeu que o que eu estava fazendo com ela era só o que eu queria fazer com outra pessoa.

Com quem? - Perguntei quando ele me respondeu selando nossos lábios. Como era bom sentir novamente o gosto de Weller.

Nos beijamos freneticamente enquanto ele passava a mão em minhas costas, me fazendo contorcer de arrepio. Ele riu quando me movimentei e nos separamos apenas para eu desabotoar sua camisa e ele tirar minha blusa. Ele beijou meu pescoço e depois encontrou meus lábios novamente. Eu o peguei pelo pescoço e ele me pegou nos braços quando enganchei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Eu sentia muita vontade de ter ele cada vez mais perto de mim e tentava mantê-lo mais e mais perto, arranhando suas costas. Aquilo só fazia com que ele me mordesse mais e mais forte.

Não percebi quando já estávamos dentro do meu quarto mas ele tirou sua calça depois de me jogar em cima da cama e veio tirar minha calça também. Depois disso, eu fui tirando meu sutiã e ele chupou meus seios e depois os mordeu, fazendo eu gritar de prazer. Ele me beijou novamente, dessa vez por cima de mim e sentir seu membro perto do meu estava me fazendo delirar. Interrompi um dos nossos beijos.

Kurt. Eu quero tanto você. - Disse com os lábios coladinho nos dele e ele deu um sorriso.

Te quero mais do que a vida. - Ele respondeu enquanto se mexeu rapidamente para mexer em um criado mudo e tirou um preservativo.

Como isso foi parar aí? - Perguntei rindo pois nunca tinha visto aquilo ali.

O FBI evita que as pessoas sob custódia tenham filhos. Sorte nossa. - Ele disse já preservado e vindo novamente pra cima de mim. Dessa vez, ele me beijou de um modo lento, ainda sem penetrar em mim mas se encostando. Eu puxei sua cabeça e abri meus olhos.

Weller… Eu não aguento mais de vontade. Me come, por favor - Disse em um tom melancólico tentando fazer charminho e ele mordeu meus lábios, se colocando dentro de mim.

Aquele momento era tão maravilhoso. Eu tinha tanto pra dizer a ele o quanto ele estava me fazendo bem, feliz, completa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam pois o prazer era tão grande que a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era gemer em seu ouvido. Enquanto se movimentava dentro de mim, ele mordia minha orelha e sussurrava em meu ouvido o quanto ele queria me dar aquilo por mais e mais tempo. Me entreguei a situação e deixei ele me fazer feliz áté que senti um choque de prazer inarrável e gozei. Ele intensificou seus movimentos e mordia com força meus lábios, me fazendo sentir gosto de sangue e logo relaxou dentro de mim. Estávamos tão suados, cansados, mas depois que ele saiu de dentro de mim, nos encaramos nunca felicidade que sequer cabia em nossos lábios. Era emocionante dar aquela felicidade a Weller.

Obrigada por me deixar te fazer feliz. - Eu disse olhando em seus olhos e ele se deitou ao meu lado.

Espero poder provar dessa felicidade pelos próximos anos de minha vida.

Nos beijamos até dormir e eu tive a certeza que havia tido o melhor aniversário da minha vida.


End file.
